my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roach
Roach is a Quirk which is used by Oki Gokiburi. Information Roach is classified as a Mutant Quirk. This Quirk grants Oki the abilities of a Roach. Which results in great agility, great speed, air detection, and immense reflexes. She can also secrete large amounts of oil from her skin. This oil is skin oil to be specific, meaning it's non-flammable, prevents dehydration, slows vibrations, and acts as a shield towards poison, chemicals, and bacteria. If she is knocked unconscious, she will dodge unpredictability and do simple-minded tackles against anyone that attacks her. She is not conscious in this state, she can only dodge and attack attackers physically. Usage The hair-like antennae on her head allow her to detect the direction of air flow, as well as it's pressure. She uses these antennae to detect nearby threats and to dodge attacks. Oki uses her quirk enhanced speed and agility to dodge attacks and outmaneuver opponents. She also uses her speed and agility to blindside her opponents. She uses her ability to secrete oil to escape any adhesive substances as well as other methods to bind her. She can also use her oil to make slippery traps or leave trails for her allies to follow. Limitations * If Oki is slower than her opponent or an attack by a large margin, she may not be able to dodge it/their attacks despite her reflexes and air detection. * She can only secrete a certain amount of oil(about enough to cover the entire floor of a classroom) before she runs out, although it'll be refilled within a day. Eating a lot of complex carbs will accelerate her supply's refilling speed. * Windy weather or other sources of wind will mess with Oki's airflow detection's ability to help her, lowering her evasion ability. * Damaging or cutting Oki's antennae will mess up or remove her Air Detection ability until they grow back, which can take a few days to a week to a month depending on the level of damage. Techniques Air Detection: Oki uses her antennae to detect the direction of air flow, as well as it's pressure. She uses this information to quickly detect nearby threats and dodge attacks. By perceiving the airflow, with even the most subtle sign of an attack, she can sense it and dodge it before it even happens. Oilpiration: Oki secretes oil from her skin. Oil Trail: Oki secretes some oil from her skin as she is going somewhere, leaving a trail of oil for her allies to follow or for her opponents to be lured into a trap. Oil Spill: Oki secretes oil from her skin and sets up a slippery trap with it. Oil Escape: Oki secretes oil from parts of her body stuck with an adhesive or being bound, which results in her escape from it. Oil Cuticle: Oki secretes oil from her skin in order to shield herself from poison, chemicals, and bacteria. It also gives her massive resistance towards fire, heat, and dehydration. It also slows down her vibration, as well as other peoples which lets her use it as a defense against vibration attacks and reduce the power of physical attacks to a degree. Roach Lariat: Oki uses her speed and agility to deliver a lariat to her opponent, usually from the front and before they can react. Roach Drop: Oki uses her speed and agility to drop kick her opponent, usually in the head and from surprise. Super Moves Roach Mode: Oki automatically uses this technique when she is knocked out, she will dodge unpredictability and do simple-minded tackles against anyone that attacks her. She is not conscious in this state, she can only dodge and attack attackers physically. Lasts until she regains consciousness. Goki Lariat.png|Roach Lariat Goki Lariat2.png|Roach Lariat Goki Lariat3.png|Roach Lariat Goki Drop.png|Roach Drop Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-29 at 10.55.22 AM.png|Oki's Antennae Oil1.png|Oilpiration on her left cheek Oil3.png|Oilpiration on her left hand Oil4.png|Oilpiration on her left hand Oil5.png|Oilpiration on one of her fingers Oil6.png|Oilpiration on her foot Oil7.png|Oilpiration on her right arm Oil8.png|Oilpiration on her left arm Oil9.png|Oilpiration on her shoulders Oil10.png|Oilpiration on her thighs Oil11.png|Oilpiration on her right arm Oil12.png|Oilpiration on her left arm Oil13.png|Oilpiration on her left thigh Oil14.png|Oilpiration on her right thigh Oil15A.png|Oilpiration on her stomach Oil16.png|Oilpiration on her legs and feet Oil17.png|Oilpiration on her face Oil18.png|Oilpiration on her neck and back Oil19.png|Oilpiration on her left arm Oil20.png|Oilpiration on her right leg Oil21.png|Oilpiration on her left leg Oki24.png|Oilpiration on her head,neck, and arms Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility against Fire and Heat Quirks due to her Oil Cuticle technique. * Very good compatibility against Dehydration Quirks due to her oil supply in her body and her Oil Cuticle technique. * Good compatibility against Vibration Quirks due to her oil slowing down vibrations and her Oil Cuticle technique. Bad * Bad compatibility against Wind Quirks due to their wind messing with Oki's air detection's ability to help her, lowering her evasion ability. Trivia * Roach is based on Oki Megumi's abilities from the series Arachnid. Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe